


【fmkn】包办婚姻（代发）

by fonety



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: ABO世界观Alpha菊池风磨×Omega中岛健人，以及偶像。





	1. Chapter 1

菊池顶着一身酒气回到家时，墙上的老式挂钟正好敲到了第三声，声音似乎比往日沉闷了些，也许只是他的错觉。

 

他抬头看向那个挂钟——那是他刚和中岛搬进这个家时，中岛的母亲送他们的乔迁礼。摆在这个家里三年多了，菊池甚至鲜少有仔细观察他的机会。他敢打赌中岛比他更少。他和中岛在外有各自的公寓，这个家只不过是一个堪堪维持住婚姻模式的假象。

 

他没有开灯。借着玄关处自动灯的光亮，菊池外套脱下，挂在入口的衣架上，虚浮地将自己移至客厅的沙发，那一点光亮在他把自己狠狠摔进软绵的坐垫里的同时灭了下去，醉酒之后晕眩的视野再次被染成墨一样的黑。。

 

中岛好像最近有回来过。他敏锐地察觉到。沙发上四方形的靠垫上还有未散去的芳香剂的味道。

 

中岛或者他，偶尔会回到这个家，打扫干净，把该清洗的东西都清洗一遍，然后再次留着这些家具在这里积灰。最开始是中岛做的，他便也跟着做了，没问过理由。

 

菊池嗅了嗅自己身上的烟酒混合的刺鼻气味，倦怠地想着要不要去洗个澡，最后还是输给了疲惫，自欺欺人地抱紧软垫，把脸埋了进去。

 

这次又没遇上。他被酒精灼烧着的大脑迷迷糊糊地进行着思考。

 

他和中岛在这个家里遇上的次数比他们因为共同工作遇上的次数还要少。

 

菊池和中岛在工作上是一对好搭档，却绝不是对方称职的丈夫。

 

这场婚姻对于两人而言，是不得不完成的使命。在如今这个社会，结婚早已不是爱情的结晶，亲情的开端，只是一个由系统给你当红娘牵线，帮你分析出的最适合你的对手，每个人所肩负的任务。你的婚姻届甚至都不用你签字。

 

只是执行的时间因人而异。系统会根据两人的状态，收入，职业发展，包括生育条件，给予最恰当的指示。

 

说是指示，也只不过是提前三个月的一纸通知罢了，自己的婚姻关系的确立，自己仅在三个月前才能知道确切的对手。

 

菊池是偶像。中岛也是。

 

这是个及其特殊的职业，婚姻关系的确立对工作的影响不可预估。系统当然会考虑到这一点，他们的前辈通常收到即将结婚的通知也是在三十代后半的事了。而他们两人收到通知的时间却早得异常——即使纵观全体制，也少有在二十岁之前收到通知的人。

 

系统是觉得我们不适合当偶像吗。菊池清楚地记得那时候的中岛曾为了这个只能带来困扰的通知而无比沮丧。

 

他们选择隐瞒这件事。万幸的是，在现代这个个人情报由系统一同管理的社会，在一般情况下婚姻关系是不会得以泄露的。

 

报告完情况走出社长室之后，他们一起来到了这个家。

 

系统分配给所有“新婚夫妇”的家都差不多，个人差极其微小，不大，两室一厅，面南的窗户在阴雨天也没了什么意义。

 

这就是我和中岛的家。十九岁的菊池好像一个旁观者，看着这个色调单一，仅有简洁家具的房间。

 

他看向了站在自己旁边的中岛，也是一副空洞而不解的表情。

 

十九岁的菊池早已不把两人之间一岁的年龄差当作无法越过的鸿沟。他完全地了解中岛健人这个存在，对方是怎么想的，会怎么行动，在他做怎样的事的时候会有怎样的反应，对他来说分析这些事几乎不用过脑就可以做到。

 

但是对于中岛，却不尽然。

 

中岛不会像他一样，在脑内模拟构筑一个人的形象，预想对方的言行举止。他永远会选择用自己的情感去与人交往，以为对方会返回给他同样的情感，在不同的碰撞中萌生出不同的关系。

 

中岛做不好人际交往的原因，是因为他不懂得人际交往的本质。

 

想清楚这个原因之后，中岛健人在菊池风磨的眼里无论如何都变得比他该有的年龄幼小了起来。他时常忘记中岛是个年长者——在那个年纪的，自认为自己已经足够成熟的菊池眼里，这样感性是一种不成熟的体现。

 

这样的中岛让他觉得多少有些无趣。他还是处在追赶中岛的那个位置，而一旦摸透彻了中岛，他一直以来追逐着的存在也就走下了遥不可及的神坛成了普普通通的一个人。

 

他表现得不甚明显。尽管是中岛也慌张了起来，不明白自己是哪里惹到了他要被这样对待。

 

现在想想，那个时候的自己确实很幼稚。菊池嗤笑一声，渐渐放松自己的每一根神经，将好像在无尽的沙海里越陷越深的肢体完全地交予软垫支撑，放弃自己的身体的支配权。那时候的他已观察陷于缧绁的中岛为乐，得到自己对于中岛而言是无可替代的存在的确信，沉溺在单一的自我满足里，久而久之就有了自己可以掌控中岛的错觉。

 

反正中岛也不可能离开我。菊池甚至这样恶劣地想着，像是小孩对待玩偶一样，操控着中岛的一喜一忧。他确实也做到了。中岛给出的反应完全就像他所想的一样。中岛不可能离开他——就像他也不可能离开中岛一样。

 

而中岛总是要慢一步才会明白这个道理，在这种事情上，中岛总是表现得有些迟钝。主动权从来都在菊池的手上。

 

在这样的情况下，他们迎来的自己的结婚通知书。

 

这小小的，棕黄色的信封同时寄到了两人的住处，带着牛皮纸特有的甜腻香味。里面有着明显折痕的A4纸被徐徐展开，对方的名字用加粗字体标出，末了用正红色的字体打上一句若两人在三个月内未主动去市役所登记情报，则系统将自动为两人缔结婚姻关系，望理解。

 

理解个屁。菊池不知道中岛在收到那封信的时候是怎样的心情，他们的关系还没有好到可以坦言这种事的地步。而他本人，在收到这封极端诡异，仔细想想却又在情理之中的信件时，第一次体会到了在两人的关系中丧失主动权的感觉。

 

这不是中岛的错。他知道。只是十九岁的他过于不懂得体恤两个字怎么写，没有反抗的能力又有着不知从哪来的高心气，就结果而言，他对中岛的态度逐渐失控，最初玩闹似的争吵因为他过于恶劣的情绪和中岛忍无可忍的反发真正地降到了冰点。

 

在最为糟糕的气氛中，他和中岛度过了婚前三个月的缓冲期，把各自一部分的私物搬进了这个家。


	2. Chapter 2

 

中岛回到家的时间比菊池还要晚上一些。

 

今天的摄影从凌晨开始，收工时天边早已泛起鱼肚白。早春微凉的晨风激得他一个清醒，想想家里空无一物的冰箱，便绕了几分钟的路去附近的便利店买了便当。早上的便利店的货架空得可怜，没有他想要的奶油意面，只能退而求其次拿起了味道平平的咖喱。

 

等他踢踏着因为困倦而过于不规则的步伐走进公寓时，管理员已经在打扫前厅了。精瘦的老太太体恤他的一身风尘，只是冲他点点头示意，他也就在口罩之下拉出一个微笑，轻声说了一句早上好。

 

喉咙的沙哑比他想象中的还要厉害。中岛叹了口气。希望家里还有常备药。

 

他把便利店的塑料袋挂在左手手肘处，费力地从包里的夹层中掏出没有挂在平日使用的钥匙扣上的单个的钥匙，没有注意声响，动作称得上粗暴地打开了大门。踏进去第一步却不意踩上了什么绵软的东西。

 

中岛低头一看。时一双没有被摆放好的，其中一只还倒翻在一边的球鞋。当然不是他的——他有一双同款的球鞋，但是不同色的，这双不是他的。他却清楚这双球鞋的主人是谁。

 

他把咖喱放在了玄关的鞋柜上，自然瞥见衣架上挂着的外套。这个家的两个主人都在，这事可不多见。菊池进来的时候连鞋子都没放整齐，这事更加少见。如他所料，顺手把自己的和菊池的鞋子并排并摆放好后，中岛转身就瞧见了对另一个人走进家门这件事毫无反应，面朝下，倒栽在沙发上的菊池。

 

中岛摘下口罩，和被再次提起的咖喱一起随手放在餐桌上，走到客厅边的矮柜前，从药箱里拿出感冒药，犹豫了几秒，把解酒药也拿了出来，去冰箱前拿出两瓶矿泉水，拧开一瓶吞下感冒药，然后将未开封过的那瓶矿泉水和解酒药一起放在了菊池面前的茶几上。

 

做完这一些后，他忽然没了胃口。他看了眼餐桌上的咖喱，没有理会，就这样走向了浴室。

 

 

 

 

我是喜欢过菊池的。

 

收到那封信件的时候，中岛看着颜色惨白的A4纸上菊池风磨这四个大字，眼神却怎样都无法聚焦。

 

他是喜欢过菊池的。出道，不，比那还要早的时候。他比菊池还要高上一些，对方还没开始拗他不习惯的酷哥人设，还没有对着他直呼中岛的时候。那不是某种对年下的疼爱，对友人的好感，对相方的赏识。那是一种明确地直向着性的爱意。

 

爱着菊池这件事几乎成为了他的习惯。他的第一次发情期，全身翻涌而起的情潮让他觉得自己像是在海浪里翻滚的半截浮木，挣扎着探出头来得以呼吸。他一手紧紧攥着床单，一手不熟练地抚弄着属于少年的单巧性器，在发现徒劳无功后转而抚上坐骨明显，没有任何色气可言的扁平臀部，动作生涩地顺着自身分泌出的滑腻液体塞入半个指节，喊着菊池的名字轻轻松松到达了高潮。

 

风磨，风磨。

 

中岛把自己的额头抵在冰凉的床板上，呼喊着对方的名字，手指不间断地进出，以一种自我折磨的姿态迫使自己获得一次又一次的快乐。

 

初次发情的Omega呼出的热气像是席卷而上的火舌，把所爱之人的名字一点一点地烙在了他的胸口上，每次触碰到都是灼烧的痛感。

 

没事，会习惯的。他这样告诉自己。

 

在发现自己不再喜欢菊池的时候中岛也没有多惊讶。出道之后，两人独处的机会说是减半都是好听的，他们对于私下根本没有联系的他们来说几乎是砍断了所有交流手段。杂志上时常会有关于对方的问题出现，中岛会看，只是他作为偶像也心知肚明其中参杂了多少水分。

 

这时候中岛才清晰地意识到，他和菊池只不过是单纯的工作伙伴，这份工作是连接他们的唯一的纽带，收工后他们就没了任何关系，连熟人都说不上。

 

中岛选择顺应这种改变，退回了工作伙伴该有的距离。做出这个决定没有让他过多的犹豫。中岛不是个擅长放弃的人，却也没兴趣白日做梦。而且说到底，爱情这种东西在他的生命里永远排不到第一顺位。

 

但这些想法也不过只是他的自我葛藤，菊池对于这一切并无察觉——或者说，菊池是个聪明的人，就算察觉出有什么不对劲也显少摊在台面上说。菊池会陪他演好这一出戏，当作无事发生。中岛有这个把握。

 

他喊着菊池的名字自慰这种隐秘而酸涩的记忆应该就这样被他放在一个积尘的角落，就这样被遗忘，最后带进坟墓。

 

只是计划赶不上变化。

 

等中岛回过神来，信纸的边缘已经被他捏出了些许褶皱。那些陈腐的记忆不请自来地涌进他的大脑，让他有些疲惫地捏了捏山根。

 

问他现在还是否喜欢菊池风磨，二十岁的中岛健人可以很明确地给出一个不字。但如果问他，他对着菊池风磨，一个性成熟的Aphla，他的前暗恋对象，能不能一点邪念也没有，继续作为普通同事相处下去——他不会摇头，并且也没有这个必要。有了这一纸文书，三个月之后他们就是合法的伴侣关系，中岛怎么也想不出要置这口气的理由。

 

命运。他想起了这个经常被用作形容他与菊池之间的关系的词，他曾经反感过，事到如今又不得不承认。

 

命运吗。中岛深吸一口气，慢慢抚平了信纸上的褶皱。这是他与菊池的对峙工具。

 

孽缘还差不多。

 

他用力把盖有公章的信封捏成了球，轻巧地抛进了垃圾桶里。

 


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

头痛欲裂。

 

睁开眼前他还在回味自己那古怪的梦。是一场不合时宜的春梦，但梦里达到高潮的人物却不是自己。他试图看清对方的模样，但记忆退潮同潮落不给人喘息的时机。他在自己的梦中听着他人高潮后愉悦的哼声烦闷的睁开眼，下一秒便开始被迫承担宿醉的代价。

 

空气中有那股比进入家门时更加强烈的芳香剂的气味。菊池风磨不满地吸了吸鼻，于是上窜到脑中也全是那股少有的、或更为直截地说，只有中岛健人才有的味道。

 

围绕他和中岛健人的玩笑大多以此展开，却又呈现截然相反的效果。他和中岛健人的秘密至今无亲属以外的第二人知晓，因此当朋友们在觥筹交错间再度将取乐的矛头调转到他的身上，自然而然地提及有关中岛健人的事宜，他只能一如既往翻了个白眼，认命地躺进沙发靠背，听取那些破天荒的臆测。

 

“你和他明明是不仲的关系，怎么身上老有和他相似的味道啊。”一半人这样问道。菊池撇撇嘴，将醉鬼们推开独自闷闷喝下一口酒——用气味那么浓烈的香水，就算不会同时到家，只要同居的日子一天没有结束，气味也就难免互相影响。

 

“你和他是同团成员、又是搭档，但为什么身上总是一点中岛健人的气息都没有？”另一半人这样评价。

 

菊池风磨皱了皱眉，这回倒是冷静地放下了酒杯。

 

这便又，虽然是完全相反的评价，但却更使人耐人寻味。有时他也会嘲笑自己还没有彻底舍弃那份因为小瞧中岛所以嫌弃的多愁善感，尤其是在听到这种本不值一提的话茬时。

 

他和中岛除了工作以外，私人生活并无关联。菊池风磨在采访中大方出声时问心无愧，因为现实便是如此——除了他们是婚姻关系，隐藏着的，但又没有爱情，所以就同工作时被称作搭档一样，现实里也不过是被婚姻关系定性、互相可以称对方为丈夫但也毫无实质感情的关联而已。

 

本该如此的。

 

宿醉的后果便是如此，连回忆酒局的内容都零零碎碎。男人苦闷地发出几声低沉的呻吟，使自己艰难地翻了个身，整个烧红的脸颊和尖锐地疼痛着的脑袋有机会贴在冰凉的沙发皮套上享受短暂的冷静。

 

很渴。他吞咽了下干涩的喉结，强迫自己睁开眼面对刺眼的灯光，在桌上意外地看到自己的马克杯，还有散落在水杯边形状类似自己那早就遗忘放在哪里的解救药片。

 

算了。懒于思考是谁将水杯放在眼前的菊池干脆地举起水杯，撑起自己一口猛地灌进已经干涸的口中——饮鸠止渴般地不顾一切狂吞，冷静地畅快舒了口气后又干脆地把药片也吞了进去。

 

他在开着所有灯的客厅里又休憩了三分钟，觉得亮光实在太过晃眼，随手关了灯一边脱着已经皱得不成样的衬衣，用脚尖急促地推开掩上的卧室房门。

 

裹在被褥中的身影被发出骤响的门板撞击声惊得抖动了下。依旧醉醺醺的菊池睁大眼确认了两边，这才相信自己的床上正隆起一个比自己稍显瘦削体型的男性，不耐烦地揉了揉自己眼睛，百无聊赖地看向自己。

 

为什么相处了那么长久的时间，你的身上却连一点中岛健人的气味都没有？

 

菊池咬着下唇沉默不答，身旁的亲信摆摆手，擅自回答说哎呀，这不是理所当然的吗，和风磨关系好一点的人都知道他们不熟。

 

和他不熟的男人此刻正穿着保暖的卫衣外套，从完全瑟缩在被褥中的蜷曲姿势伸展开来，稍稍支起上身看着自己。

 

Omega的气味倒也不会在Alpha身上留存那么久，菊池风磨是知道的。中岛健人的香水气味再过浓烈，只要在出门后两小时里不接触也差不多该消散得彻底。因为互相默许的对立关系也没有标记和成结过，生理上的关系近乎纯净——从夫夫的角度看。除此以外，便是中岛健人那只会对自己做出的冷漠神情了。

 

无论在何时都以热情和感性积极应对的浪漫王子系偶像，在下班回家以后空旷的客厅和卧室中有时会这样遇上。明明共处一室却比室友更加疏远，尤其菊池风磨会主动避开和对方的碰面，他在工作场合总是无法拒绝高层安排的使自己不快的工作，但拒绝中岛健人其人倒是轻轻松松、毫无难度。

 

显然地，这是自己的卧室，菊池风磨没有走错，墙壁上还贴着他的潮牌海报；但中岛健人与满是中岛健人气息的香味在自己房间里浓郁过头也是事实，甚至传播到客厅里去。将自己捂得严严实实、面色潮红程度与自己不相上下的中岛健人正皱起眉，咬着下唇一副想要解释又觉得没有必要干脆放弃开口的懒惰神情。实际上，菊池风磨差不多猜到了大概：虽然他从来记不住中岛健人的发情期，但是直面撞上对方情热期的状态，想要躲避也是种可笑之举。

 

虽然没有一纸公文，但他们好歹是夫夫，何况是身体健全的Alpha和Omeag，从婚前搬入公寓开始便早有不成文的规定。这并不是某种帮助和排解，中岛健人还曾特意强调，在被进入的同时手上拿着他那部新买的手机，用手指滑动着讲解性交对没有爱情的夫妻同样适用，甚至同性恋也会和被迫结婚的异性伴侣偶尔进行直接插入……嘶、啊——

 

好吵。

 

菊池当时是这样想的。他干脆夺过中岛的手机扔到地板，强扭住对方的手腕加快了身下的速度，只想让这只为肾上腺素的兴奋内心却毫无波动的差事快点过去。往复之后他们便也放弃了交流，中岛健人在做爱时习惯性地大声呻吟也有所克制，大概也只会在菊池风磨面前会如此保有意识地缄口。

 

但今天不行。

 

菊池风磨无端就是这样认定的。中岛健人冷淡地散发着性欲的渴求，镇定地将自己放在被褥中、已经沾湿的手指放到被子边缘将自己敞开了些。他半眯着眼全然不是邀请的神情，结果而言无非只是一种单调的询问说：你要不要？

 

无端地，在场唯一能帮到对方的Alpha男性却突然满脑子想要发泄的怒气。他试图让自己冷静些，将中岛健人冷淡的、算不上邀请的提示看作一种一如既往。连他自己也想不通的烦躁情绪围堵着他，菊池深吸口气，装作不在意地咳了声。

 

“头痛。”他说，“一身酒味，借你浴室洗个澡。”

 

中岛健人也没有料到对方会这样直白的拒绝。大概和他猜想的发展还是有所差别，他眼睁睁看着菊池钻进浴室中拿出自己的浴巾，又打开衣柜随便抓了条内裤和短袖，头也不回地冲出了属于他的卧室。

 

夜半的天气总是怪阴冷的。中岛吸了吸气，被关上的门带出的冷风挂得一哆嗦，只能慢吞吞又挪回菊池的床褥中。

 

也不是第一次被对方拒绝。因为平时就不常见面，独自度过发情期早也能够自如应对。但是突然的不满与委屈还是让他喉头一紧，眼角的酸涩也来得毫无道理。

 

中岛健人在满是菊池气息的被子里试图闷死自己了两分钟，悻悻地还是将手和振动棒又重新放回身下，开始深深浅浅地抚慰自己，脑中枯燥地计算明早起床要给对方洗床单和被套大概要花多久时间。

要靠自己到达高潮的过程实在枯燥，他从枕头下拿出自己的手机，点开屏幕随意地检查了下SNS，又将视线短暂地锁定到日历上。

 

实际上，这半个月他开始频繁地看起自己的日历表。作为工作时间不确定的偶像，随时检查自己的时间安排是必要行为啦，但是那个不被经纪人标注的、自己早在三年前就填下的日期用红色字体特意放大标明，此刻随着日期的临近竟然显得尤为刺眼。

 

一个月后便是正式的结婚一千三百天。根据规定，坚持到一千三百天以后被适配的伴侣便拥有离婚的权力。中岛健人料定菊池风磨不会放过这个机会，连他自己也在结婚前就找寻着能够解脱的方法，到现在竟然真的到了能够看到结束的日子、甚至有些猝不及防。

 

他们的婚姻关系到了被允许结束、并且理所当然会结束的期限，不过最后三十日而已，和过往一千三百日比转瞬而逝。

 

然而，当菊池风磨刚才用冷淡到几乎让他感受到厌恶与嫌弃的程度从自己面前消失时，中岛健人看着对方的背影，心情却来得比往日更为低沉，几乎一落千丈。

 

倒不是一定需要菊池风磨用他的性器代替自己的按摩棒在今晚陪他高潮，中岛健人烦躁地在床上滚了半圈。

 

只是，就，在他们计算着结束的日子到来前，这大概就是他最后一次发情期了。菊池风磨的行为看上起就像是迫不及待地想要逃离，对过去一千三百日忍耐的不耐烦刻下更明显的意欲。

 

绝对会离婚的。中岛健人恍然地想。

 

短暂地，在自己困倦地迎接高潮时他突然想到，离婚后他便不会再在菊池风磨的床上抚慰自己。他是说，从今以后影响自己发情期的不再是这个Alpha男性的气味，不是他充满着独占欲、却唯独不使之作用于自己的荷尔蒙气息，也不会再和菊池在沙发上、床上亦或是浴室里达到高潮，然后对方从自己身上毫无留恋地离开，有时会停顿一下，别扭地回过身突然在他脸边吻一下。

他分明知道菊池风磨厌恶自己，所以这种程度的依存几乎已经算得上极限了。

 

但现在，他对此毫无浪漫的性事得以解脱，也终于要离开菊池风磨。

 

他却突然，突然觉得难以逃离。

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

 

正因如此，陈词滥调之害，委实不可等闲视之。

 

 

菊池风磨再度从刺目的白光中迎接自己头昏脑涨的清醒一刻，仿若自身仍旧陷在那诡异的梦境里。

 

对方潮红着面孔，敞开腿面露羞愧又期待地看着自己，口中念着过分亲昵的称呼，这在现在已经鲜少能够听见。

 

菊池倒并不十分介意，只以姓氏称呼对方这件事毕竟是从他开始。曾几何时他和对方一同从练舞室下课，走在对方身旁，或者说跟在对方身后，喊着健人时青年会无奈地转过头对着他笑，说我知道了、我知道了。

 

不。事后菊池才想通自己那份急迫的心情。

 

他分明什么都不知晓。

 

这与爱恋和兴致无关，话说回来，他本就从未用有别于志同道合的搭档以外的方式瞧过对方，至始至终对此不曾改变的才是菊池风磨，换句话说，改变的那个人是中岛健人才对。他看着对方偶尔的早退、减少了训练时间却增加了更多工作机遇，从那时起某种难以消解的不满情绪便堆积在心中。中岛健人的第二性别分化来得比他要早，在对方含羞地透露自己被判定为Omega的那一瞬间，菊池风磨内心却百般滋味翻腾而过。

 

中岛健人是Omega这件事，菊池风磨从未真正感到释然过。大人在劝导他时总对他一反常态的排斥不解。菊池你不是相信自己一定会是Alpha吗，周身人如此问道，这样的话中岛健人成为Omega这件事岂不是更加两全其美，互相的配合也会游刃有余。

 

但菊池心中了然根本不是这样。中岛健人是个，他是说，共同度过了整整三、四年搭档的时光，应当不会有比菊池风磨更了解中岛健人的同伴了。正因成为了Omega，中岛便绝不会浪费自己性别的优势，在Omega更能引人垂怜、受到粉丝欢迎的时代下势必攀跃得更高更快。这样下去，中岛健人的成功与否便不再与他菊池风磨有关——他料想中岛对此早也了然。他和中岛，说到底身为偶像亦或是别的身份的成功与否在日后势必渐行渐远，甚至到毫无关联的那一天，菊池便是这样认定的。并且中岛是个无论如何都难以否认的聪明人、绝不放过机会的精明的家伙，想要把控对方简直天方夜谭。

 

这样的话，所谓的搭档——对称——至少对于在B.I.SHADOW中相处愉快的路线来说，从中岛健人分化为Omega起性质便悄然改变了。

 

与沉闷的自己相反，中岛倒是一如既往地展露出充满活力的乐观情绪，在大方地向成员宣布自己的性别之后互相了然地道了恭喜，少年们却也对分化前后的性质没有概念——除了菊池。他冷静地看着中岛同收获荣耀般满载而归，宣布自己的性别时仿若一种中奖后得势的自然态度。他冷淡地表达理解后怀着复杂的情绪擦了汗，在浴室里烦躁地快速冲了个澡，中岛便在这时站在他身后，小心翼翼地又挪到他身旁的位置。

 

中岛健人一如既往，仿佛认定他身旁的空位总是留给他，就这样名正言顺地站在他身旁，怀着那过分明显的期待神情对他眨眨眼。

 

“你好像不太高兴。”他忧虑地问道，“昨天练舞很辛苦吗，因为我请假的原因？因为今天老师不在但是你连我的那一份也记住了。”

 

“嗯……啊，”菊池吞吞吐吐地回答，假装低下头去冲洗头上的泡沫，“只是做了该做的事。”

 

“好像，嗯……因为确定了分化，这之后身体还会产生改变，不分第二性别的公共浴室大概以后就不能进来了。”中岛也转头看向自己的脚下，无趣地踢了踢洒落下的热流。

 

这听着不像是某种商量，也不是平时两人在浴室里会悄悄商议组合未来的对谈。就只是一种告知，菊池风磨甚至想不到什么回应的词句。

 

“我……我也不知道。还有这种规定啊。”

 

“啊，但是我好像还是能用隔壁的更衣室和梳妆台，平时后台也在一起。而且风磨你也快到分化的年龄，就算不是我先检定，之后肯定也很快就会分开。”中岛健人说话吞吞吐吐的，全然不是平时能言善辩的模样。菊池疑惑地看着对方，神情显然些许低落的搭档背着手不敢正眼看他，犹豫地再三咬紧下唇又不说话。

 

话说回来，因为听说了分化的事情，这之后中岛和他就会从生理上分隔开来，已经坦诚相见到习惯的程度却突然被告知他们生理有别倒也不太习惯。菊池心虚地往对方身上瞥了几眼，觉得和平时的中岛的身体并没有太大差别，到底哪里不太一样他也暂且无从知晓。

 

“这种事情我知道啊。”菊池逞强地回答，“就，少了洗澡的时候闲聊的时间而已，况且之后也会变得更忙。”

 

中岛的反应却出乎菊池意料的剧烈。他几乎用不敢置信的表情看向对方，让菊池感到一阵莫名的歉意。菊池风磨便眼睁睁看着对方一副受尽委屈的模样，就这样更加缄默地咬紧下唇，许久后才勉强地回答，就是这样。

 

这让菊池一阵不必要的别扭。他清了清嗓子，又多余地解释道：“以后就在更衣室碰面吧，要是下课后有活动就一起回……”

 

“啊、好的！”中岛却像是惊醒般抬起头，就这样直截地突然牵起对方的手，“我淋浴的话大概要花费六分三十八秒，所以七分钟里一定会回到更衣室。”

 

计算得也太精确了。菊池敷衍地回应着我也差不多，看到中岛这才放心地舒了口气，又惭愧地挠了挠头。

 

“昨天就想告诉风磨，但是短信里怎么也表达不清。而且也不知道作何反应。”

 

“反正，健人你还是健人，不是一如既往的事情吗。”

 

啊。

 

在对方再一次几乎湿润着眼眶抬头看向自己时，菊池却突觉心中一片苦恼。中岛健人的一大特点便是会擅自为他人对自己的评价添加善意的、过分理想的解释，总是因此被自我感动，对分明是伤害的言语也满怀喜悦地接受，就是这点总让年龄稍小一点却逞强的菊池为之担忧。

 

中岛的话，在菊池风磨眼中，时常有作为笨蛋做出的行径，为此还总是需要为他多留一份关切。正如现在大概又误解了菊池风磨的言语，为此感动得几乎热泪盈眶的中岛健人的模样，几乎是充满感激地猛地一把抱紧了菊池。

 

“真的，因为最了解我的只有风磨，所以我最喜欢——”

 

现在想来，奢侈地无数次拒绝中岛健人的善意的第一次大概就在那个瞬间。在菊池风磨慌张地捂住对方的嘴阻止接下去的言论，在对方困惑的视线中匆忙地和对方关上淋浴牵着手走出潮湿的空间。中岛健人期待地和他去了原宿，逛了街又奢侈地吃了一通，临走前在站台前朝菊池挥了挥手。

 

第二天起，在中岛健人跟进训练后下意识朝菊池的方向寻求一次击掌的回应时，对方却别扭地将头转到侧面作出拒绝的姿态。中岛困惑地离开练习室，按照约定在六分三十八秒结束淋浴回到了更衣室，大概等待了十多分钟，菊池风磨并没有出现。他慢吞吞地吹完头发，悻悻地发了短信先离开事务所大楼。然后是第二天、第三天、之后是突然决定的新组合出道；接下来是第一年、第二年。菊池风磨却再也没有在更衣室里同他商量好地那样用吹风机对付他那留长的偶像发型，一脸不耐烦或是满怀期待地等待他的出现。

 

 

他眨眨眼，试图将梦中那个青涩的、委屈地喊自己名字的年轻搭档面孔忘却，重新对付起将自己从梦中拽醒的残忍的阳光。菊池从沙发上艰难地起身，为自己逞强做出的冲动行为感到十足遗憾。

 

好像中岛健人进入他的房间排解发情期是理所当然，而他换到中岛房间睡觉就是全然的禁忌。菊池揉着自己酸涩的肩膀和颈椎撑起身，听到厨房里发出一阵匆忙的声响，中岛健人正叼着面包冲到客厅，看到睡醒起身的菊池愣了愣。

 

“……你有工作啊。”菊池故作不经意地问。

 

“嗯。”中岛点了点头，“有个新闻宣传。之后才是团体的杂志拍摄。”

 

他们两小时后会再次见面。知道这一点的菊池风磨没有了更多的聊天的兴致，从茶几上拿起水杯灌下两口清醒了下脑袋，突然回过神看着自己手中的马克杯。

 

第二次。

 

如果不是他们中的人请了钟点工好心地在他睡着时放上一杯的话，这只能是中岛为他接的水，包括昨晚的醒酒药片。虽然不是什么值得为之感动的伟大行行为，菊池却还是别扭地感到一阵莫名的暖意，更多依旧是对中岛突然多余的体贴感到不解。

 

他又看向套上外套、在玄关打着领带的中岛。名义上是菊池风磨的丈夫，更常被人熟知为菊池风磨的搭档的男人今天气色看来要比平日稍逊。发情期第二天就要应付工作安排，即便如此中岛健人也不会有更多闪失，菊池风磨对此毫不怀疑。但当下毫无预兆地，一瞬间菊池看着中岛的侧影，又遥想起许久之前，比结婚更早，是在中岛健人尚未脱离少年的气质初次遇到发情期时那副不成熟又慌张的模样。

 

此刻早已能够熟稔应付的中岛已经完成了出门前的准备，戴上他的墨镜扭动下大门的门把。

 

所以这就是全部了，菊池细想起来，亲眼看到中岛出门也是少有的事。倒不如说从昨晚开始，“私下”的中岛健人能量已经补充过分，到自己都开始莫名地开始胡想。实在有些一反常态。

 

更令人头疼的是，一方常态的还不仅是过多关注自己名义上的丈夫的菊池风磨。中岛健人在玄关换好了鞋，按下门把却又迟迟不推开。他背对着客厅在玄关伫立许久，最后深吸口气，突然打破沉默说道：“那我就……啊……我出门了。”

 

迟钝了两秒才意识到这一句是与自己对话的菊池抬起头，疑惑不解地盯着对方背影瞧。中岛的语气颤巍巍的，推开门想要逃窜却又不希望显得如此刻意。

 

菊池麻烦地理了理自己的刘海，用细若蚊叮的声音小声回答了句：“走好。”中岛整个背影便明显地震了下，迅速出逃关上了门。

 

被留在客厅的菊池风磨只能叹了口气，瘫在沙发上奢侈地浪费这两小时的空闲。

 

很糟。

 

回想了遍这次的接触后菊池风磨料定。不论是他还是中岛健人的反应都出奇地古怪。放在之前或是日后发生或许不足为奇，然而。

 

菊池风磨拿起茶几上的手机，随意地划开锁屏，日历就在他的首页上。

 

他看着自己划圈标注的日子。估摸是结婚以前就录入到了日程里，按照普通结婚夫夫大概会在重要的日子上写下“结婚一千三百日纪念”之类的留言，但菊池风磨的手机里只有单调的“离婚日”几个大字而已。

 

他叹了口气，将自己整个重新压回塌陷的沙发之中。

 

这样下去没有结果，菊池深知。话说回来，这本就该是毫无结果、也不该发生的一次意外。他和中岛健人花费了三年之久试图扭转这个错误，事到如今也算作相安无事。

 

再一次，他真的、全然无意要在梦中见到中岛健人。对方甜腻地喊着自己名字，有所乞求却又小心翼翼地，褪下长裤露出明晃晃的白皙双腿，在现在的自己看来已经是习以为常，当初却满是自己无法克制的震颤与欲求。

 

菊池风磨对自己无端开始频繁梦见过去深感无奈。在他意识到结束的日子将近起，心中的压力却与日俱增，这与他设想的反应全然不同。本该是为此轻松愉快得迫不及待地找朋友庆祝的美事，现在却又不断在脑中回现曾经中岛健人还未学会将自己真正情绪埋藏在心底，单纯对着自己耍赖或委屈抱怨的模样。

 

在菊池下定决心将昨晚到今早一切反常全部忘却之后，他振奋地起身开始准备起杂志摄影的穿戴。

 

他记得中岛出门时穿着正经干练的短款，所以思考着该如何刻意和对方显现出风格上的差异。手机便是在这时震动了两下。

 

菊池风磨划开屏幕，中岛健人的名字却赫然在目。

 

“早餐在微波炉里。”对方仅仅是这样说，甚至在line这种即时通讯的软件里毫无必要地用了句号标点。

 

菊池看向散发着飘香，回应自己饥饿地发出声响的干瘪的胃，觉得自己宿醉的神经、缓跳的心脏，以及那些尘封进旧日标签盒子里的回忆，现在又开始毫无必要地尖锐地泛疼了。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 05

 

 

 

“虽然事出突然。”小泷望在兜里找寻了一阵，郑重地从外套夹层里拿出一封熨帖平整的信封，“因为我要结婚了，能把这封转交给中岛健人吗。”

 

菊池风磨张了张嘴，困惑地看着对方一脸严肃地把信封放在自己的手上。他看着信封上对方的姓名，怎么也捉摸不出所以然，所以干脆地直接开口抱怨道。

 

“这种东西直接交给本人啊。”

 

“可你们团的中岛健人，平时根本找不到踪迹吧。之前已经在短信里说过，他也答应有机会一定参加，但到现在婚礼临近也还没来得及将请柬递出去。”

 

“话说回来，为什么直接跳过我的份只说了给中岛啊。我们不是关系更好吗？”

 

“换作你在这个年纪结婚会高高兴兴地邀请朋友参加吗。”

 

菊池风磨哑然了一阵，看着小泷不服气地鼓着嘴，一脸难以寻味的表情凝重地看着白色的信封。菊池这才意识到信封上只有小泷望其人工整的姓名，连结婚对象也没有出现在正面，换句话说，无非是两方各自邀请足以撑起场面的社交名流，一顿酒足饭饱后便开始为期三年的磨合。按照菊池风磨对小泷的了解，从今日在拍摄现场偶然见到对方开始，那股令人深感不妙的低气压已经足以解释他对婚姻的理解。

 

之后，菊池只能无奈地接过重任，将信封放进自己外套口袋中，小泷还在一旁郑重地提醒因为是给中岛健人的请柬务必不要折损之类，他心想对中岛哪需要这般小题大做的形式，又突发奇想地问他：“如果是不满意的对象，那之前喜欢的人该怎么办？你有喜欢的家伙吧。”

 

“算是有几个，”小泷耸了耸肩，“我的话，觉得既然已经是在组合中出道的偶像，说实话结婚对象是同团成员反倒更加方便。能够一起上下班，更了解对方在工作方面也会更加方便。不是有那种人吗，认为出道便是与组合结婚的类型，这种偶像确确实实存在在我们的组合里。”

 

“……好麻烦。”菊池说完却又下意识地怔了怔，无端想起某个或近或远地注视自己的成员的视线，“结果不如所愿吗？”

 

“虽然结婚对象从成员里挑是最理想的结果，但成员里也有自己从最能接受到勉勉强强的关系差别，人际交际便是如此吧？然后，碰巧遇上了最棘手的那个，所以决定就此保密了。”

 

“结果而言，为什么邀请的会是中岛还是完全理解不了。”

 

“照理来说，虽然只是一种形式上的婚礼，SexyZone还是出席一名代表比较好吧？但是因为和风磨你关系太好，知道伴侣身份会立即另眼相待的，就是你这种在朋友的婚礼现场唏嘘作乱的家伙最麻烦了。”

 

“在工作时间老老实实把我当前辈啊。”菊池作势举起拳挥舞了两下，对方也不示弱地摆出拳击姿势，双脚颇为敬业地跳着短步。又不会真的作势打斗起来，菊池深知，但小泷一本正经地和自己对戏的模样才更让人感到愉快，可谓是志同道合的男人在一瞬间因为兴趣使然产生的对峙，甚至放任自己就在幼稚的佯怒中和对方纠缠的时间久了一些。

 

虽然只是白天的一个小小插曲，对菊池风磨而言却显得稍有些意味深长。他想起过去的事，关于自己和中岛健人的——有关结婚系统的错误匹配，两人翌日在休息室尴尬的碰面，匆忙的搬家和分配房间时的争吵，到最终正式登记结婚的当日已经精疲力竭。就这样偶尔在交纳税费和房租时才会在客厅里认真进行商议，却也不过十多分钟的相处，自从初次与对方父母见面后也再也没有进行过互相的探望。

 

以及婚礼。对于十九岁的年纪，连简单地说出这个词语都显得荒唐，况且他们不会用戒指来表明身份，所以从起初便毫无举办的计划。菊池接下来还要前往录制广播，这之后有个人演唱会的安排，持续到傍晚还是深夜也不确定，今日剩余的时间本没有见到中岛健人的打算。

 

但正因现在肩负重任，菊池倒认真开始考虑如何能够在这毫无必要的情况下与中岛见面。只是一枚信封的传递，专门约对方商谈实在大动干戈，但也不对中岛健人今晚会老老实实准时待在家里抱有自信。

 

即使结婚三年，对中岛健人的行踪菊池却依旧无法准确把握。从事务所内工作同事们来衡量，菊池风磨了解中岛健人，即便沟通不比他人频繁也无法驳倒他了解中岛健人的事实。要论菊池风磨对中岛健人其人的了解程度，是即使缺少交流到作为同团成员会被传出关系僵硬的程度的同时，却又对中岛的行为逻辑和语言深意理解得过分透彻，倘若深入交流或许会达到完全理解的程度，却又刻意点到为止。

 

但已经对中岛健人如此了解的菊池风磨，同时也是中岛的丈夫的本人，现在却为如何在今日剩余的时间要见到中岛产生令人不解的苦恼。一则短信就好，菊池想，即使他几乎从来不会主动向对方发送。他拿出手机点开中岛的聊天界面，手指划到最新一条时又停顿了下。

 

昨天中岛告诉自己早餐在微波炉里的讯息显示着单调的已读通知，除此以外毫无动静。那份早餐，菊池最终从微波炉里拿出来审视了许久，是平日简单为所需能量进食的自己不会认真准备的西式早餐，颇有中岛健人风格地甚至研究了摆盘。菊池端着盘子沉思了许久，在离出门仅有十分钟的闹钟响起时才匆忙加热吃了几口，剩余部分的残羹只能丢进垃圾桶中，昨日回家时中岛健人已经将厨房垃圾丢了出去，眼中冷淡且透露着愤恨的神色显然地表达出他看到了垃圾桶里剩饭的事实。

 

那是顿好早餐，几乎是菊池近日最能称之为享受早餐时光的一次，但对方在菊池踌躇着开口前已经主动裹起了自己史迪奇的毛毯，离开沙发快速踱步回了自己的房间。关上门后的菊池同被淋过整场夏日暴雨般无所适从，全身僵硬，更加沉默地也草草收拾了客厅，溃败般逃离了尚有中岛健人残留的Omega的信息素的房间。

 

而现在他却要主动发出邀约的短信，这一切的始作俑者都要怪罪于不谙世事、或是纯粹不安好心的小泷望身上。实际上，菊池风磨在想起自己和中岛健人甚至没有一场敷衍了事的婚礼之后，又想起他们曾在更早前受邀参加过前辈婚礼的事。当他和中岛被分到同一桌，看着前辈正儿八经地穿着结婚礼服和为了娱乐的婚纱之后，和冷淡的自己不同，身旁的中岛健人眼中几乎散发着梦想近在咫尺时感动的亮光。

 

大概在那时菊池风磨便想，中岛健人虽完全不是适合结婚的性格，但内心却一定向往一场符合他王子幻想的婚礼。但那实在与菊池无关，即便与中岛完全相反地，实则菊池风磨会是更早结婚、并且理所应当举办一场平淡却热闹的婚礼的那个人，仪式也不应该发生在中岛健人身上。

 

与平日全然不同，现在菊池的脑海中已经构想出服用了抑制剂后强撑着精神在节目录制现场的中岛健人的画面，实在过分关注了。他无端烦躁地想着这些，最终还是下定决心留下了简讯，按下发送后心虚地换成了静音模式将手机放回衣兜，打开了广播室的房门。

 

中岛在回复他知道了是在十分钟后。菊池风磨看到对方的短信是在四小时后，最终因为演唱会的安排讨论热烈迫不得已加班，正式回到家已经比约定时间晚上三小时二十一分。中岛正无聊地依偎在自己的玩偶抱枕旁，斜躺在沙发中，裹着那张史迪奇毛毯看深夜动画，听到开门声后懒懒地抬起头看了他一眼。

 

头发被汗微微浸湿，显然还苦闷地刚刚度过了一次独自的发情期。

 

不会再有比这更令人焦躁的、长久以来使菊池风磨鲜有觉得颇有愧对的歉意的场景了。

 

 

 

中岛健人懒洋洋地爬起身，看着对方拘谨地换下球鞋，取下帽子和墨镜，又冷咳了两声在沙发背后停下脚步。本该为对方迟到到荒唐程度的时间发怒的中岛几乎积攒了发情期自己所有的多余精力准备和对方展开对峙，在看到对方倦怠的神情时却又猝不及防怔了下，霎时胸中的怒气又化解了一半。

 

真的，这样实在太不公平了。中岛健人有时不免委屈地自我埋怨，他大概就是有着即便对菊池风磨也无法彻底愤怒的示弱缺点，又或是正因对方是菊池风磨——但要承认这一点也显得未免太过可怜。

 

中岛差不多猜到了对方忙于演唱会的事，最近在节目后台常能听见后辈提到菊池风磨个人演唱会制作帮忙的话题。这样的话，对今日菊池反常的行为的困惑便只有那封邮件了。菊池仅仅是询问十点之后是否在家，中岛便了然地答应下来。自然不会是生理方面的需求，中岛深知，他们在床上的关系远比穿着衣服时默契许多，更像是自然发生的——除了每每会从中岛更为主动地解开对方领口开始。他在准时回到家中看到一片漆黑的屋内时虽然产生了巨大的落差，却在自己发送短信的四小时后接到菊池风磨的回复，对方不明不白地、无端回复了一句“昨天的早餐很好吃。”

 

和他踏进漆黑的房间，几乎愤怒到转身摔门离开的时间相差无几。如同潮气时跃到月亮上的水花，却又在顷刻间坠落回更深的地平线线上，毫无道理地抚平了那沉积多年只等待爆发的颓然。

 

中岛健人悻悻地为自己不幸的人生叹惋。他在客厅里呆坐了一会儿，感受到下身因为抑制剂失效开始泛起阵阵潮热，无奈又将卧室的常用就寝道具搬到客厅。在制作崩坏的动画与枯燥且漫长的情热中，中岛健人便这样睏顿地普通地抚慰着自己，一边将抱枕抱得更紧，每次在进出着后穴、触碰到前列腺却又无法更加深入地享受高潮时都发出一声加之于菊池风磨罪过的谩骂。

 

对方在中岛磨磨蹭蹭地达到不满的高潮后才姗姗来迟。中岛喘着气几乎平缓了倦怠，悲哀地等待着下一波情欲的蔓延。他湿热地爬起身等待菊池风磨重要商谈，又敏锐地捕捉到对方吸了吸鼻，下意识皱起眉头的行为。

 

他的愤怒尚未让对方感到歉意，发情期对对方的渴求倒是在菊池面前暴露无遗。中岛撇了撇嘴，心中开始组织起对菊池风磨的询问。他总是再三思量、反复揣度，为每每和菊池风磨交谈时不会露出对方敏锐的反应能够察觉的缺点。

第一件事，中岛健人想起对方夸奖早餐的短信，几乎要将昨天倒掉自己早餐的罪行搬上台面。

 

而后他又即时止住嘴，告诉自己现在说出口就像烂俗剧目中那些不明事理的Omega，便单纯地询问起对方发来短信的理由。

 

菊池这才愧疚地挠了挠头，说有难得重要的工作。他走到中岛身前，中岛挪出了容纳对方的空位，但菊池只是站在原地，在自己外套内侧翻找了下。

 

当那封白色单调的信封递到中岛眼前，他怔怔地看着转头不看自己的菊池风磨的神情，几乎不敢置信地试图找寻出对方行为的解释。

 

“你，啊……哈？”最终，中岛健人颤抖地询问他，“要分手？”

 

“啊？”菊池立即摇了摇头，“不，这个是结婚请柬。”

 

“和谁结婚？”中岛几乎立即站起了身，顺势紧紧扣住了对方的衣领，“为什么总是这样，每次做出决定都不知道提前商量，明明事关组合的大事却一心想着隐瞒——”

 

“中岛，中岛。”菊池无奈地接受着对方摇晃自己衣领的质问，想要扯开对方的后衣领却又猝不及防贴在对方因为发情期的潮热过分高温的皮肤。

 

听好了，中岛。菊池放弃了扯离对方的战术，干脆扶住对方后腰直截反压进了自己的环抱中。他忙碌了一整个后半日尚未干透的汗液贴附在短袖上，中岛能从抵在对方胸前的衣服外体会到那阵Alpha气息浓烈的信息素——属于菊池风磨罕见地释放的、作为性方面熟悉的伴侣而言中岛最难以抗拒的一种。

 

“这是望的请柬。”

 

“你和关西人结婚？”中岛更为震惊地睁大了眼。

 

“是他邀请你参加婚礼。”菊池几乎绝望地看着对方不敢置信又几乎热泪盈眶可怜面孔，苦恼地想起中岛近来开始接下扮演那种会做出被抛弃的宠物般可怜神情的男性角色，“你答应了他吧？”

 

“不，严格上来说是一种社交礼仪。因为望他连短信中都会用关西语气问如果是他的婚礼会不会去，我就……”

 

“我知道了，确实是他的错。”菊池罕见地赞成地点了点头，还是把手中的信笺交到了中岛手上。

 

中岛低下头，好奇地反复翻看了下白色的信封，又嘟囔着“真的假的”拆起了封漆印章。而菊池风磨本该放开对方，却在对方撇着嘴期待的眼神中放缓了自己的神情，到闻到对方已经变得浓郁的信息素的味道时却痛恨地察觉自己的双手已经不受控制地环在对方腰边。

 

揭开信封，打开请帖后认真研读起的中岛从困惑逐渐转为意外的惊喜，饶有兴致地阅读起对方简短的邀请。

 

“小泷他比你还小一岁啊。”中岛意外地说起。

 

“这种事拿你自己比较啊。”

 

“虽然这个年纪结婚并非什么罕见的事，他的Alpha气息非常明显，被系统早早分配也算是意料之中……指定对象也十分有趣。”

 

“哪个？”菊池风磨凑过身去，被中岛按着前额，另一只手将请柬藏到了身后。

 

“看你自己那份。”

 

“我没有收到啊，那个混蛋说不许朋友参加，就把SexyZone唯独一份的代表名额让给中岛你了。”

 

“哈？”中岛几乎急切地跺了跺脚，“别自说自话把我排除在朋友之外啊！”

 

这样说着，中岛健人却还是谨慎地将请柬放到了茶几上，伴随着菊池终于解开了覆在对方腰上的双手，在重新回到信息素之外的空气中舒了口气，又感到一阵毫无必要的空落。

 

“喂。”

 

菊池察觉到自己衣角被拉扯了下，再度看向中岛时对方正站在自己身后咬住嘴唇。完成了首要任务后菊池风磨才正式好好端详起了眼前的男人：中岛的衬衣解开了两颗纽扣，敞露出锁骨和泛红的脖颈。裤子也是匆忙扣上，拉链停在最下的位置，松松垮垮的长裤支撑在胯边，剩余的长度垂落在两脚的地板上。

 

头发也是乱糟糟的样子，还有泛着不自然潮红的面孔，想要刻意忽视也成为一种奢望。菊池在心底叹息了声，被中岛犹豫磨蹭了许久，这才抬起头，小心翼翼地望向他：“明天团体杂志的拍摄又在下午……对吧？”

 

因为中岛健人总是过分容易猜透。

 

他在兴奋时眼中泛出活力，在品尝到美食时迫不及待地拉扯他的衣袖分享，在番组挑战结束时下意识找自己的双手击掌。

 

有时候，菊池风磨时常想起他们还有比结成SexyZone更加久远的搭档时期这件事。被大人们将手牵起时还被摸了摸头，感慨地说，接下来的人生你们会有漫长的时间一起度过。菊池风磨很快便觉得这类被注定的命运听来让人不快，起初却单纯地因为得到与普通Jr不同的待遇、因为得到拥有搭档这项特殊的权力而兴奋地看向身旁。

 

中岛健人从那时起，眼中泛起光亮时便是如此，让菊池总是不经意地怔在原地，看向对方的神情时便对对方的想法了然于心。因为中岛健人这个人对于菊池风磨来说一如既往地易于看透。

 

中岛健人深吸口气，朝菊池靠近了点，几乎贪婪地汲取对方身上成熟、格外浓郁的Alpha信息素的味道。

 

他说，结婚对象的名字，帮帮我的话就在那之后告诉你。

 

末了，他垂下头去，报羞地低声问他，你要不要？

 

有时候这根本与“是”和“否”的回答毫无关联。

 

菊池风磨这样论断，是因为中岛健人对性事的热情本就与平时外放的性格不大相同——会比平时更加主动、更加奢求，毫无芥蒂地将手抚上菊池的胸口，满足地在衣料前深吸口气。

 

同过去一样——遥远的、梦中的，最近常在菊池风磨脑海中回响的起初的记忆。总是同那时一样，在菊池风磨以为自己对中岛健人已经足够了解的少年年纪，当中岛健人以菊池尚不理解的委屈神情夺过他的手腕，让菊池的手掌紧贴在对方自行敞开的衬衣底下，一路牵引向下、随着滑过的皮肤游走于更加炽热的位置时。

 

自那之后，中岛健人总是如此，倘若狡猾地念起“风磨”的时候，菊池风磨即使时常表现出抗拒，却也早就难以逃离。

 

碰过火焰的孩子才知灼烧的疼痛。

 

但即便如此，人们却还是爱火。


	6. Chapter 6

“不进来吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

菊池扯下单边的耳机，抬头看向中岛。耳机里的曲子是他们明天要表演的前辈的歌，菊池听歌时习惯把音量开得比较大，摘下的半边耳机的扩音器里传出来的杂音回荡在酒店的廊下。

 

“不进来吗？”

 

中岛站在自己房间的门前，又问了他一遍。刚刚在会场的浴室洗了澡，头发还没干透，乖顺地贴在脸侧。问完后中岛也没等菊池的回答，掏出房卡打开房门走进去，翘起脚来抵住房门侧过身子，抬抬下巴示意让菊池进去。

 

菊池没有多想，摘下了另一边的耳机先中岛走了进去。现在的菊池决不会这要轻易地顺着中岛的意思行动，但是那时候的菊池——这是他第一次在远途工作的时候没有和中岛分在同一个房间。

 

因为中岛成为了一个Omega。

 

那时的菊池还没有意识到自己身为一个Aphla，受邀请进到一个Omega的房间里到底意味着什么。亦或者他清楚，只是还没有适应两人之间的质朴简洁的性别分配所带来的最原始的，本能的身份。他与身为同伴的中岛相处的时间远比身为Omega的中岛相处的时间长，中岛成为了Omega，他也从未把中岛和Omega这个词联系起来过。

 

直到他进入房间的那一刻为止。

 

这是菊池第一次进入一个发情期的Omega的房间。他有过几个Beta女友，不是对Omega有任何偏见，只是对于他们这种身份的人来说一切还是谨慎为好。被Omega的信息素这样直接的包裹，对他来说本该是件陌生的事，Aphla的本能却让他顺从地接受并适应自如。房间被灌满了他偶尔会在中岛的身周嗅到的奶茶的甜味，只是从未像现在一样浓郁，他张了张嘴想说些什么，却感觉中岛的信息素顺着气管流窜进了他的五脏六腑，填满了他的肺部，呼吸之间全是中岛的气味。菊池摆了摆头，想从这无处不在的性暗示中逃脱，却恰好看见散乱在桌面上的药片和针管，两张单人床的其中一张上中岛常用的背包，和从开口处散落而出的各式各样的性玩具。

 

中岛比他后进房间，站在离他身后一步之遥的位置。只要他想，他就可以立刻转身质问中岛这是什么恶质的玩笑，或是选择越过中岛径直摔门而出。然而菊池只是呆立着，等到中岛走到他的身边，拉起他的左手，从中岛渐渐泛起雾霭的眼里可以看见自己惊慌失措的倒影。

 

“风磨。”

中岛轻轻唤他的名字。菊池不明白，明明是中岛邀请他进的房间，现在却摆出一副无辜的神情，把自己置于受害者位置的姿态中岛做得得心应手，这让菊池有些火大。

 

他有些不耐地啧了一声。中岛的手心又出了些汗。他的指尖贴着中岛的掌心，触感湿润而柔软，有点痒，让他忍不住想收回手，却又被中岛更加用力得攥住。一抬头，中岛又是一副眼泪要掉下来的样子。

 

中岛拉着他的手，用暗藏着渴求的眼神望着他的姿态让他想起自己的几个beta前女友，围绕在身周的信息素却让这一次的情景比之前他体验过的任何一次都要催情。中岛会像那些女孩一样柔软吗。菊池开始思考。不，他和中岛交换过无数个不带有任何亵玩意义的拥抱，中岛的身躯是修长精瘦的，视觉上纤细华丽，抱起来却不是那么舒适。

 

而他们的下一个拥抱会有截然不同的全新意义，这一开端赋予了他们之后的所有肢体接触一层菊池不曾想过的含义。他不知道中岛有没有想到过这一层，是贪于本能选择遗忘，还是压根就没在乎过这么一点属于青春期少年的躁动，要使菊池几个月以来如履薄冰般保持两人关系平衡的努力破碎比捅破一层纸糊的窗户都来得轻而易举。

 

菊池的视线在床上粉红的跳蛋和中岛的脸上转了一圈，向前走两步，在中岛面前堪堪停住。这时的中岛还比他稍稍高上一些，平日里菊池也许要稍微抬起下巴才能直视到的眼睛也许是因为发情期的副作用什么的使得中岛轻微佝偻着而位置偏低，中岛罕见的上目线给了菊池一种全新的感官，心里的那点燥郁散了一半，反手扣住中岛的手腕顺着靠到了那种没有杂物堆置的床边，给了Omega一个带有安抚气息的吻。

 

仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，两个人唇上干燥的死皮相互磨蹭着，越不过家人或是朋友之间的亲昵，他们两人却不是这两种关系里的任意一种。有了吻之后一切都顺理成章了起来，中岛站不稳似的落下腰，带着菊池和他一起坐在了床沿。两人的嘴唇还贴着，中岛抖着睫毛，试探性地伸出舌尖在菊池唇上点了一下，菊池却像忽然惊醒了一样抬眼看着中岛。

 

中岛清楚地从那双眼睛里看到了无地自容的自己。他想为自己辩解，发情期的Omega的脑子却像在铁锅里融化的芝士，无论如何都想不到如何让自己这称得上卑鄙地行径合理化的托辞，中岛听到自己后牙颤动的声音。

 

“帮我，风磨。”中岛说，攥紧菊池的衣袖，看着菊池睁圆了眼。

 

他给两人之间的这次行为下了定义。这是一次由他对菊池的请求，他是一个彻头彻尾的小人，或是个把发情期当作武器的婊子，已经无所谓了。他看到了菊池眼里的同情色彩，争强好胜如中岛别过眼去，又在心底认同了这就是他想得到的效果。

 

“风磨。”

 

中岛舔了舔下唇，又一次呼唤搭档的名字，声音带点哑，沙沙糯糯，这是他第一次用这种嗓音喊出菊池的名字。风磨两个字要喊出娇嗔的意味轻而易举，他像前几次发情期时一样，或者说像昨晚一样吐出这两个字时腰就条件反射地一弹，与之前不尽相同的是这次得到了菊池的回音。

 

“好。”

 

菊池的这句回应并不勉强，进中岛的耳朵里却又有了不同的意义。发情期使得他比平常更加脆弱，他想到碳酸饮料上弹起又破裂的气泡，又想到菊池给他买来的果汁。他凑上去，含住菊池的下唇，顺着那只扶在他侧腰的手加深了这个吻。

 

两人的唇齿之间好像有菊池喜欢的橙子汁的味道。

 

 

 

 

中岛穿的运动裤有些小了，松紧带在胯部勒出褶皱的红印，有点痒，菊池的手从上面蹭过的时候他又把自己往菊池怀里拱了拱。

 

菊池被他压着当枕头使的手臂微不可察地动了动，又被他抑制住，把侧着的身体不自然地往远离中岛的方向转了一个微小的角度，怀里的Omega几乎是立刻抬起了头。

 

“风磨？”

 

Omega用不解的语调呼唤他的名字，眼底的受伤意味清晰可见，像一种无声的控诉。

 

换作现在的菊池可能会对中岛的惯用数路嗤之以鼻，但是对于当时的菊池来说，对于让中岛受伤了的罪魁祸首是自己这件事，他甚至都不需要别人来为他定罪。

 

中岛是玻璃罩里的玫瑰花。而他无论如何都不能当取掉罩子的那个人。

 

不然他也不会在干这种事了。菊池低下头，代替道歉在中岛的唇角轻吻一下，像对着是真正的恋人。现在想来菊池都为自己那时的好脾气感到不可思议，在很久之后他把这个疑惑对着中岛说了一次，中岛遗憾的眼神仿佛在看自家长残了的烂白菜。

 

中岛的内裤早就是透了，黏在皮肤上，有些垂坠的重量感，在菊池把手伸进去的时候一旦被剥离，又黏上菊池的手指，菊池觉得烦，连着外裤一起拉到膝盖弯，中岛试图踢掉好几次都没成功，憋着一肚子火，菊池看他这幼稚的样子觉得好笑，在给他脱掉的同时吻了吻他的发旋。

 

中岛却对这安慰孩子似的处理方法不甚满意，抓着菊池的领子起了身，跨坐在菊池身上。他湿漉漉的穴口在菊池的休闲裤上蹭出一片深色的水渍，晃着腰蹭过菊池半勃的阴茎，伸手去解裤子的纽扣，却被菊池一把拉住。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

菊池问。

 

这次轮到中岛瞪圆了眼睛看向菊池，然而菊池说完这句话后也没给他过多的反应，末了，中岛小心翼翼地问道：“风磨，难道你还是处……”

 

“不是啊笨蛋！”

 

菊池对于中岛了然于心的模样觉得火大，便顺势拉过中岛的手腕，左手卡入中岛的臀部下方，往张合着的穴口里塞入半个指节。中岛像是被按到了什么开关，扒着菊池不比自己宽阔的肩膀发出一些若有似无的呻吟。

 

发情期的Omega是为了性爱而存在的。事到如今，菊池终于理解了这句话的意义。中岛的体内比他想象中还要热上不少，内壁紧紧吸附着那可怜的半个指节，他的一个微小的动作都会对中岛产生莫大的影响。

 

“风磨，风磨……再深一点……”

 

中岛在他耳边发出的气音仿佛正在遭受什么了不得的苦难。菊池试探着将一根手指完全插入，换来中岛欢喜的鸣泣。在他完全插入的第二根手指时，中岛迎来了高潮。前面的性器毫无气势地吐出些稀薄的液体，倒是绷紧的后穴更有高潮的感觉。中岛本来抬起的臀部无力地放下，膝盖在床单上磨蹭得泛红，在那双修长漂亮的腿上平添了一种隐晦的色情。

 

“没事吗？”

 

菊池自认为体贴地在中岛耳边轻声问道，怀里的躯体却又蜷缩起来，没有从中岛体内拔出的手指被绞紧的感触告诉菊池中岛又迎来了一次小高潮，仅仅是凭借着他在耳边的一句关怀。

 

“风磨……”中岛终于抬头看他，脸上不知道是被泪水还是唾液搞得乱七八糟，走势向下的眼睛有些红肿，显得可怜，一副被欺负了的样子——菊池本人可是没有欺负了他的记忆。这一切说到底都是中岛自己要求的结果。

 

那么在这之前的发情期呢？中岛也向其他人要求过同样的东西吗？

 

这个近似苛责的想法一旦出现就难以磨灭。菊池觉得一阵眩晕，这个不合时宜的疑问就如同一条吐着信子的细蛇钻进他的大脑，难以对对方进行质问——当然，他们不是会互相提起这件事的关系——也就不可能得到回答。

 

他难以给自己的这种情绪找到一个确切的描述，更无论探究成因。事后他把这种燥郁归为反应过来自己被中岛利用的愤怒，也有些对不上味。

 

注意到了他的停顿，中岛又软绵绵地贴了上来。不知道是菊池的心理作用还是如何，他总觉得中岛的身躯变得柔软了些，虽说外观上还是和之前没两样的精瘦，却也给他一种自己正抱着一个Omega的实感。

 

“怎么了吗？”

 

中岛这样问他，面上还泛着没有褪去的潮红，嘴唇丰盈湿润，是他们刚才交换过亲吻的证明。菊池单手揽过中岛，将鼻尖凑近中岛的后颈，甜香的气味立刻将他淹没，他看见中岛的腺体上平滑干净，泛着浅嫩的粉红。他又凑得更近了一些，鼻尖缱绻地从那块皮肤上蹭过。

 

“风磨！”

 

中岛用上了全身的力气推开了他，发情期的虚弱让他的力气不及平时的一半，也足以摆脱菊池形同于无的束缚。突然立刻Aphla的怀抱让他不适宜地打了个哆嗦——对于六月天来说一件T恤也许还是过分单薄了。全身上下只有后颈的那块皮肤热得发烫，Aphla的吐息喷撒在上面的感觉被清晰地烙进皮肉里，久久消散不去。

 

菊池起了身，胡乱套上自己的球鞋就要往外走。知道这是中岛才反应过来菊池尚且穿戴整齐，和赤裸着下半身的他本人形成了只能称之为耻辱的对比。他还被欲望灼烧着的大脑一时间整理不出到底发生了什么，只能条件反射地拉住菊池的手腕，又被轻易甩开。

 

“中岛，”菊池回过头来看他，视线从他赤裸的膝盖游离到泛红的耳廓，也没有和他对视的意思，“没有下次了。”

 

说罢，也不等中岛的反应，便转身离开了房间，酒店的自动门安静地落上了锁。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

要进去吗。

新婚的日期离发情期那么近完全出人意料。在菊池还极不适应地特意绕远路和中岛错开时间点尝试分别到家的日子，打开房门前便突然全身体会到那股强烈的、难以抗拒的刺激。

如果用艺术衡量，中岛的歌声有强劲的穿透力，囊括于整个会场都能够听到对方嘹亮的声音。喘息的中岛、大笑着在MC里开些不得体玩笑的中岛，讨取粉丝欢心的中岛。现在却将之全部囊括其中，变成了藏在一门之隔的黑匣中，满是情欲、仅有情欲的中到的呻吟。

菊池羞于承认，但在那一瞬间确确实实感受到无处躲藏的慌张。总是这样，在菊池风磨未曾想到会和中岛的关系发展到床笫之间时中岛便已发出邀约、又在中岛毫无准备下就这样迎面撞上自己身为对方的丈夫后面临的第一次抉择。

现在离开的话未免太过逊色了。但是那却是中岛健人——和他对立的、平日以后背相交，鲜少次数的床笫交媾也几近忘却，终于回到可以坦然照面的关系，而现在他却要推开门去亲手打破肤浅的点头之交，撕开中岛的自尊心，告诉他需要自己的帮助、他也是唯一合法能够帮助中岛的，唯一的、自始至终执着于此的Alpha吗？

强烈的香气随着中岛在被褥摩挲的声响中继续推进，逐渐攀升到更加高吭的声调。像是在下意识的求助——非也——某种无奈的邀请，为了拯救发情期的痛苦、对与Alpha交合带来情欲的期待、以及或许的，某个晚归家的、疏于交流却名副其实的丈夫。

操。

菊池风磨泛起更多不必要的烦躁，咂着嘴将手从门把上脱离一点。

他对中岛不抱幻想。

一直以来都是如此。中岛健人的浪漫在他的世界行走不通，中岛健人有他无法触及的一部分，他们互相没有多少奢望。

但那也是多年以来的结果了。他和中岛虽然作为对生存许久，成为舞台之下的婚姻关系还是始料未及。分明为了躲避互相的关系逃跑过，前进的终点却还是中岛那模糊不清却依旧坚定的背影。

不进去吗。

菊池风磨深吸口气，将难以控制的手艰难地抽回一点。再远离一些，他对自己念道，逃走吧，在一切发生以前保持相安无事的样子，已经有了第一次被迫成为组合后试图互相理解却更加远离的过去，再发生第二次简直无法理喻。

本该如此。

就在菊池风磨决意逃离此处的片刻，脚步向后退下一步，接着是第二步，离开满是中岛健人蜜与花香的沉浸的气氛中，随便找什么办法发泄一通。这样就好。

本该如此的。

对方在短促的冷吸后沉寂了片刻。那不是发泄后得以舒畅的轻松，更像是屏气凝神着对匣子外的小心窥视。约莫和被Omega气味包裹的情形相似，在匣子内的猫在郁郁昏沉的摸索中再多余地嗅了嗅匣子外，从而终于从自己的甜腻中捕捉到那阵凌冽的气息。

这便是中岛健人十九年来的人生最为莽撞的一瞬间。与从前的有意挑衅不同，仅仅是因为寻觅到那阵罕见却又熟悉的气味，既没有酒精的借口、离自己因为发情期彻底失去理智也尚有一段时间，可以说是完全以能够运转中的中岛健人的样子迎来了希望，于是就谨慎地、用唱出嘹亮曲调的喉咙发出传达到匣子外的震动。

“……风磨？”

……啊。

实际上，不该如此。中岛猛然察觉。

已经是很久以前的称呼，是没有必要的亲昵、毫无理由的回味。仅仅是在一瞬间中岛想起过去的事，在他们放弃对过去的评判和纠葛向前看的现在，中岛健人先是下意识想到，菊池风磨还是风磨。其次便是，菊池风磨已经是菊池了。到最后又因菊池在离自己发情的卧室如此靠近感到困惑，随之才清醒地想起他们已经结婚了这件事。

这么说来，打开匣子确认猫的安全的人类就应当是他那过分熟悉却又十足陌生的丈夫了。中岛是菊池的丈夫，菊池是中岛的丈夫，这种荒唐的论调竟然真的如此发生了。好逊，他凄惨地想。

下一秒不等菊池拎起他的衣领，中岛主动将脖颈伸长了些。对方被发情期的气味扰乱一脸忿恨下慌张的模样。

没关系，中岛想，就同从前一样。从第一次因为青涩的邀约仓促截止不同，自那之后他们保持了沉默着行事的频率。菊池对中岛无可或缺，菊池同样深知如此，因此在与往日不同地啃咬上自己丈夫的肩颈时，因为怀中的Omega擅自比过去闷哼得大声，那之后又因为更加剧烈的情潮在菊池腰腹边夹紧双腿。

原来如此，这就是新婚夫妇吗。中岛发笑地想。

用着避孕套、没有标记，在腺体周围危险的啃咬也绝非挑逗和意有所图，而是同野兽搏斗的挑衅结果，即使自己是Omega也不会被菊池风磨下达多余的同情。

不要同情我。中岛健人想到。这样就好。

但是不要再中途离开。只有这一点。明明是系统计算出最佳适配的结果，中岛和菊池却从更早的过去就失去了结合的能力。

从中岛果断地推开年轻的拍档、他发情的Alpha对标记的渴求起。

他叩住菊池埋在自己胸口的后脑，再次感慨地叹息出声。

不是风磨。不再是了。

 

不太对劲。

不论从哪方面说都变得有些不一样。气味、柔软的程度、抬起腿的高度，亦或是对方分明清醒地叫着“菊池”，表情却委屈得仿若同电视上撒娇的样子。

察觉到不同以后便尝试在对方的臀肉上捏紧了把，在对方回应地短喘一声后更加目光深邃地望向自己，环在肩上的手臂也紧固了一点，传达出应该是还想要的意思。

菊池没有轻易论断，但今天的中岛明显表露出毫无必要的弱势，即便在菊池过火地更早刺探到比前列腺更深的内壁之后，对方也紧紧因一瞬间的干涩蜷紧了脚趾，随后便又顺势地主动抬高了自己的腰身，在菊池心照不宣地擦过生殖腔口时发出破碎的警告，于是专注地向更深处探寻。

平日的话这般刺探已经超过点到为止的准则了。而菊池却仿佛得不到满足，继续在中岛半声埋怨、承接呻吟后的小声鼓励下进得更深。身下毫不意外地已经满是从中岛体内泄出的粘液，从菊池每次短暂的拔出中淌流到床单上——菊池房间的那张床，明明是每次洗涤都会折旧的奢侈品，在过去与现在都被中岛糟蹋得面目全非。

这样纠缠在一起、亲近得过分还要拜中岛主动躺在身下所赐。以往总是更加积极地自己骑在菊池身上，省去了言语的交流和用呻吟调情的必要，只在感受到快感涌现时发出沉闷的喘息。现在的中岛却仿若年轻稚嫩的Omega般不知所措地只顾夹紧在菊池身上，扣紧Alpha的背部因为深入的未知甬道被侵袭到无所抵抗，又在退出的间隙慌张地收紧挽留。

“中岛。”菊池将头埋在对方耳边，嘴唇紧贴在对方敏感的耳廓边几近嘶磨，“在想什么？”

“哈啊、”中岛健人咬紧牙关试图躲闪对方在耳边的炽热吐息，试图掩藏对方一字一句的发声时自己禁不住的震颤，“觉得菊池你、嗯、不太行——”

“明明叫得这么尽兴。”

被惹恼的Alpha只得陪同对方的挑衅更加卖力，对方从软喏长滑的声调逐渐转为不受控制的高声惊叹，整个臀部在对方的托举下几乎随着菊池的抽动完全抬起，在下一次冲撞时贴合得更近。

被对方更加胀大的阴茎往复蹂躏着，中岛在颤动中逐渐溢出难以言明的更多体液，不论是从后穴溢出的粘液还是眼角的泪痕，意识到时冰凉的液体已经打湿了菊池贴合的侧脸。

他几乎更加意外地起身看向中岛。往日逞强的中岛现在几近不受控制地散发着示弱的气息，在菊池风磨散发出的Alpha的威压下任由摆布地更加绵软。

这让过分熟悉对方的菊池感到陌生的困惑。他在提起中岛的大腿进行让对方难以挣脱的无尽的抽动中、在中岛越发委曲求全的呻吟里认真地再次质问。

中岛。菊池说。

就、闭嘴，菊池，嗯啊……被再次点名的男人垂下手臂，遮挡在自己双眼上胡乱地擦抹了下，将视线藏在手臂下不去看他。

这不对劲。

菊池难以置信地也腾出一只手臂，拉开中岛遮挡自己的手腕后看着对方完全湿润的面孔。

为什么会在这种时候惹他哭啊。男人想，中岛乐于接受性爱的性格在面对自己时分明已经足够地克制，即便因为需要乞求也总是主动地自己占据上锋的位置将自己覆在性器上享受地摩擦。任由摆布着甚至在生殖腔附近盘旋也不被冷漠推开实在罕见。

虽然自己竟然试图打开对方生殖腔的行为也无理得异常。

菊池因对方渴求的神情发出阵阵粗重的喘息，俯首在中岛的枕边，唇齿几乎紧贴在对方尚且光洁的腺体周围。

感应到强烈的被标记的危机，中岛在一瞬间僵直了身躯，所有刻意释放的呻吟也湮灭在喉中。

菊池风磨的进攻也随之缓慢停下，只剩两人喘息的沉默弥漫在空气中。

这算什么？菊池想。

像是确认般，他刻意捏紧了中岛的肩头，在中岛含胸挣扎着躲闪两下后又沉默地、仅有蜜与花味更加浓郁地充斥在菊池周围，伴随着一如既往的恐惧与抗拒，以及从未有过的某种更大的期待。

“……中岛。”菊池咬牙切齿地第三次呼喊对方。这在三年几乎不曾发生。

而被禁锢在身下的Omega，最优秀的那一个，也是眼前的Alpha在未分化前便作为相对的存在留在身边，因为毫无道理的匹配缔结合约成为夫妇，现在正被狠狠操干着度过已经深受发情期折磨过一整日的今晚，这个曾经因为差失险些标记时毫不犹豫推开自己的男人、自那之后再也不曾触及两人逆鳞地习惯了沉默的性事，现在却因为被标记的危机兴奋地不舍得妄动。

“菊池在开玩笑吧。”最终，几乎在菊池风磨的唇齿离腺体最后一厘米的距离间，中岛抵住对方每次喘息带来的刺激阵阵颤抖着回答，“反过来说，你在想什么？”

“在想要不要咬下去啊。”

“不像菊池说的话。”中岛主动抬起后背，反倒在菊池的肩膀上咬了一大口。

不得了明天还有拍摄吧。他的偶像丈夫心惊胆战了一瞬，起身又看到中岛得势后总算张开一点的笑容，与挂在脸边未干的泪痕一同诡异地散发着令人动容的气息。

他想了想，难得诚恳地回答：“骗你的。”

于是中岛更加自如地勾起了嘴角，终于从谄媚般的示弱离挣脱出身。他重新勾回菊池的后背，被对方拉起后伴随着普通的速度递进重新加快，这回倒是认真盯着自己的丈夫看。

“有愧疚的不是这件事。菊池你到底要说什么？”他几乎引诱地问询道。

“那个啊……”菊池一边喘息着和埋下头，在中岛趁机抬首下碰巧地短暂吻了一次——这在从前几乎不曾发生，“想起那顿早饭的味道，明明是你自己喜欢的口味却留给我了。”

“我很贴心吧？”

“味道不错。”

“骗子。”中岛大笑着捶起他的背。

骗你的。

他搂紧中岛的后腰，将自己临近高潮的欲望在成结前必须退出的警醒前更加尽情地传递到中岛的肉穴中。

因为一切都不对劲。中岛也是、菊池也是，心照不宣地避开了标记的话题，在没有爱抚便结束的性事之后躲避着认真思索。

在距离离婚不过二十多日的现在，就这样毫无预兆地突然威胁性地凑在对方腺体边，将结婚前便展露的裂痕再次赤裸裸地呈现在眼前。

不对劲的是我。菊池没由来得如此定论。然而，为什么？

中岛的柔软、示弱、对性爱的接受与向往、身为Omega的擅长与特别分明还和从前一样。

中岛就是中岛。

以前是如此笃定的事，菊池在成结前勉勉强强地退出后等待着消结期间和疲惫的中岛半搂着躺在湿透的床单上时却些许惶然地想。

现在他却不那么确信了。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

黑胡椒是最后撒上的。能够切实闻到黑胡椒的香气，所以比自己醒得更早的另有其人。裹藏在被子里的男人确认了这一点，在闹钟的尖叫声中无情按下了静音，扔回床头柜后继续将脑袋揉进被褥里。

低气压没有其他人那么严重，但拖延的陋习更偏向一种生活的享受，即便是在日夜兼程的偶像事业中也想要取得些许人情味，起不来床的小缺陷便辩护起来便更加理直气壮。

中岛翻身平躺下去，手边空落无人，于是又满足地重新闭上眼。他的同居人不在，被褥里残留着热情退却后依旧浓郁的Alpha的气味，塌陷下去的对方的位置还未完全冷却，中岛便又翻滚半圈，脸颊陷入两个枕头之间，再次从困倦闭锁的喉咙中发出一声叹息。

菊池风磨在做早餐。

不出意外的话，大概会有他的一份。因为煎蛋搭配黑胡椒是昨天提出的建议，明明自己在餐桌上小心翼翼提出改进建议后接收到了对方不悦的回敬，类似盐分对心血管有害、日后势必带来更多的综合征的赘余解释，但在中岛用英式传统正儿八经解释了十分钟了之后又最终哼哧出声，说知道了。

要接受菊池这样的转变，中岛本来想至少要等到连对方习惯把面霜放在顶层橱柜里每次拿下来又会碰倒其它瓶罐、抱怨后却依旧固执地把面霜放回原处，这类琐事的记忆也全然淡忘，最后仅剩下陌生又遥远的相视时才会真正对他另眼相待。

但接受起菊池的好意却又比他预想的更加快捷，从那场发情期时诡异地温情的性事发生之后。中岛健人在睁开眼时只是稍有意外地看见对方裸露的后背在自己眼前，仅有一臂之隔却确确实实地躺在自己身旁。

二十九天。他计算道，将手肘垫在自己清醒后依旧迟钝的脑袋下面看着对方染成银灰色显眼的后脑，新长出的黑发混杂其中把原本完全浅色完美的色调破坏些许，悄然渗入原本的黑。

下次就是黑发也挺好的。不间断地染发对发质损耗明明那么严重，菊池却全然没有这份操心，总是随心所欲地在某一日突然改变形象，而因为繁忙不时错开团体收录的中岛总是最后一个知晓。

因为即便在自己和菊池的家里也不会见到对方。更别提一觉醒来依旧躺在菊池风磨那张浮夸的床单上，而菊池风磨本人也躺在他大号的床铺上，用后背面对中岛健人这件事。

中岛闭上一只眼，无聊地描摹起了并不陌生的菊池的背脊线。抓痕几乎没有显露、看似安分地和他背对背睡在一起，但中岛依稀能够记起对方在本就稀少的睡眠时间里不断翻身从而惊醒自己的恶习，现在却又无辜地蜷紧自己缩在半边床铺上。

奢侈。

他撑起身，感受到身下暂且消停的发情期的潮涌，腰背依旧处于酸痛的状态。他的腺体肿胀着痛痒难耐，接触到Alpha的气息却不被放置在对方的保护区内，克服对对方气息的冲动享受成了第一要事。

中岛撇了撇嘴，还是自己翻身下了床。

“……哈。”

“你没在睡啊。”

菊池风磨便真的转过身，伴着审视意味盯着中岛瞧。Omega被对方仿佛全部看透的自信神情冒犯到些许，下意识拉过被褥把自己盖住了半身。

“这算什么？”菊池风磨挑起一边眉毛问他。

“两个小时后要出门。”

“那应该是去浴室，而不是又躺回来。”

中岛健人整个人干脆又完全埋进自己的半边床铺里，将侧边的菊池留在背后，自己气鼓鼓地盯着床头没有响声的手机看。闹钟没有响，本来是难得的回笼觉的奢侈时间，现在却确确实实感受到充斥着Alpha气息的房间里，在自己身后咫尺之间的距离躺着他名义上的丈夫、每日工作场所相处的，最难对付的同事菊池风磨。

对方昨天还操了他，现在却一副毫无愧疚的神情好奇地紧盯着自己的举动，试图从自己的后背看出更多思考。但中岛健人是个正在发情期的Omega，本就难以应付的起床气和重新席卷而来的情欲将他清晨混乱的头脑搅得发热，干脆逃避似地将自己裹得更紧。反正一切早就不对劲了，从菊池风磨存在在中岛清晨的床铺上，一脸轻松自在地盯着自己昨晚的杰作看开始。

“喂。”

对方压过盖在自己身上的被褥，感受到切实的重量压在他的肩膀上，而后又重新回到了侧边，但是又伸出手隔着被子拍了拍他的后背。

“中岛。”

“不在线。”

“把密码解开，我给经纪人请假。”

“我又不想请假。”中岛逞强地抱怨了声，“连昨天和前天都熬过去了。”

那就随便你。

大概，本来就多余地关心了的菊池可以这样说。中岛健人心想他本就不是脆弱到以Omega天性的依赖为生的性情，过去几年也接受了菊池风磨因为反叛期的到来对他刻意冷淡的行动。伤口即使无法愈合也最好在无需遮掩的地方敞开，结痂后勉强修补的关系能够支撑继续度过，明明如此。

然后在中岛健人赌气的思索中，对方从罕见的寡言中解放，终于有所行动地自说自话点开屏幕。

“中岛你总是这样。”他听见对方念念有词，随着手指敲打在屏幕上发出微弱的按键音效，“即便是最刻苦、最完美的Omega偶像也拥有每个月休假的权利，合同上分明这样写着，结果几乎一次也没有执行过。放任你自己的选择就是这样，无论如何都不会放过一点工作的机会，在旁人看就是全然无法理解的自虐。如果没有他人擅自做选择，你就永远这样逞强下去，即使现场出现意外也要怪罪自己。”

“因为是很重要的工作。”中岛的声音从被子中闷闷地传出，和对方毫无必要地解释道，“又不会永远都有获得工作的机会，而且下一次的演出机会也和这次全然不同。”

“你也很少被他人擅自决定人生吧。不满意的结果试图和别人辩解也想要改变，希望渺茫的机会也不愿轻易放手，太麻烦了。先说好，如果是我擅自给经纪人发了短信过去，这件事情真的就没有挽救的机会了，因为经纪人才是最希望你松口要求休息的好心人。”

“菊池你又做不到。”中岛说。

“这就是第三点。”对方在中岛周身寻找了一圈，摸索到被子一角后一鼓作气用力地掀了起来——

满身还残留着夜间凌乱地触碰痕迹的光裸的身体就呈现在眼前。从中岛白皙的肌肤上尚且能够看出凝固的水渍，对方不满地抱住双臂转回身，谨慎地盯着菊池看。

“你啊，总是在这种方面小看人。”Alpha靠在床头微微低下头，从清晨的连阳光都慵懒地铺洒的床铺上看着近在咫尺的中岛健人，“差不多意识到了吧？我了解你，比别人更加了解、更加擅长猜测，争吵的时候才容易占上风。”

“我们没有争吵。”

“要是吵过一架就好了。”

菊池调出键盘，在中岛眼前就这样缓慢地按下密码。一共八个键位，到最后看着对方瞳孔不敢置信地微微睁大。

看吧。他想。轻而易举。

“那么，菊池，”中岛偏过头，“你要威胁我吗。”

“那个时期已经过去了。”相反，菊池说着将开锁后的手机扔回到对方枕头边，跨过中岛的腰身自己翻下了床，“因为中岛你就是绝不会请假、即使在现场发声生理意外也会怪罪自己的类型，你就这么做吧。因为我也只做自己要做的事。”

他愣愣地看着对方毫无逻辑的发言和离开的背影，又胡乱地埋进被褥中，将闹钟调晚了十分后闭上眼。

接着便是计划之中的起床冲洗、洗漱，准备出门的便装，把台本放进背包里。走到客厅的时候随意看了厨房一眼，已经传来锅中油炸的清脆响声，以及阵阵可闻的香味。

他看着菊池风磨沉浸的背影没有打扰，随后低下头，因为偶然地、这样毫无准备地看了一眼餐桌。

摆着两幅餐盘。

重新抬起头不敢置信地再次确认的时候，中岛终于看清菊池锅中两份煎蛋、手边两碗牛奶、培根两份还在准备。对方分明察觉到自己的脚步，仍旧背对着他继续进行手中的动作。

明明只剩二十九天。

中岛沉默地站在客厅和餐厅的交界处，和菊池风磨一同就这样沉默地等待着早餐完成的时间。对方转回身，将两份煎蛋、两份培根、两碗牛奶放到桌边，最后拿出两份餐布、两份刀叉，就这样摆放在桌上，又抬头好笑地看着愣在原地没有动弹的中岛。

“怎么，”他问道，“懒惰的绅士是等待他人拉开椅子的性格吗。”

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

 

09

人的矛盾尤其容易被看穿。完美的伪装却依旧是伪装，只要是伪装就会露出破绽，因此作为偶像被揭发的风险未免过高。去掉偶像的外壳、将真实的一面直白展现给人看的时候便会时常感到恍惚。这也是难免的事，谁都有判断失误的时候，谁都无法彻底了解一个人，因此一些明显的改变便格外引人注目，好比伫立在象群之外的长颈鹿，他人垂首时一人独立地仰着脖颈望向天上。这样的突发奇想、莫名的感慨也是拜当下最明显的改变所托。身为偶像最明显的便是身形的变化，其次是工作的心情，不过后者对于中岛健人这类偶像并无多大差别，即便是在确保告知无数次没有摄像机的地方那家伙也会将镜头摆在心中，体型也并无多大改变。可就算如此，今日与以往的差别还是过分明显。

坐在沙发正中间看着自己对面看手机的中岛健人的时候，佐藤胜利再次困惑地歪了歪头思考。

问题出在了哪里。

对方分明只是心情尚好地翘着嘴角滑动屏幕，不时将屏幕抬高对准自己发出快门声响，即便如此也有哪里不太一样。倒并非和工作有关，他们近来工作关系颇有进展，各自的事业也有所长进，中岛健人今日的神情并不像得到主演机会时那般裹藏不住的单纯的兴奋，更像是不刻意散露出的，啊。

佐藤胜利又扭过头，看了看身后墙上的挂钟。

他叫了一声Kenty，对方便抬起头也对他眨眨眼，似乎为这一胜意外的招呼倍感期待。

“你今天来得蛮早的。”

“才没有，守时不是一个偶像的基本吗。对工作、学习、兴趣，世界上任何与自己有关的事情都应当抱有认真的态度，这也是人生必须谨记并且保持的准则，迟到这种事情实在是难以接受。”

“可你经常迟到。在早上集合的时候。”

“人生也有为了让自己保持活力抱有一份私心，以此才成为了和机器划分界限的部分啊。”

“最近比过去早来了十分钟。以前总是迟到十五分钟以上，现在却只有五分钟的失态了。”

“明明拿到粉丝面前或番组上说时可以作为人设接受的，被胜利现在提起的话就像直白地抱怨一样。”

那么。佐藤胜利眨了眨眼，纯粹产生些许好奇地问他，为什么？

被逼问的男人撇撇嘴，将手机放回桌面，颇为苦恼地将手指放在脸颊边敲点着认真思考二三。硬要说的话，这种变化是佐藤胜利提起后他才意识到的。因此中岛认真地试图回顾近日与从前的差别，试图从诸多自身发生的异变中筛选出较为合理的一条。

他最近在生理期。这应该是首要的区别，不仅没有在生理期一如既往地长时间迟到反倒早来了些。他吃了早餐所以精力充沛：菊池只在做饭时调侃几句，接着便自顾地埋头解决自己盘中的食物。中岛健人颇为郑重地拿出手机寻找了好几个角度，这才被菊池捉住了小动作，抬眼说别开玩笑了，他们两人之间的事连一点把柄都不能捉到。

中岛记得自己悻悻放下了手机，小声埋怨了句因为又不会再有第二餐了。他和菊池的熟络已经无需多余的解释，菊池风磨难得的好心纯粹是难得而已，这一点在他心怀着些许希望搬进公寓、然后被菊池直截关在卧室门外的时候便知道了。

一些会错意的懵懂便是这样刻骨铭心地——尴尬与伤人。中岛健人就不该曾经心怀多少他们能够交好的希望。因为你看，菊池风磨不论在学校还是练舞室都有着数量庞大、令中岛健人无从比起的朋友们。无论性别是否分化的少年们，只要对世界抱有些许好奇与玩闹的心思都能和菊池风磨分享他的宇宙。中岛健人承认他偷听过一些菊池风磨的歪理还产生了些许好奇，换句话说，他有那么点喜欢菊池。既喜欢那家伙又想要赢，输给菊池风磨是无论如何都让他最受打击的事情——因此他时常赢——却又讨厌看到菊池风磨输给别人的样子。在那个他叫他风磨、他叫他健人的年纪，中岛健人对浪漫的崇拜还未达到出口成章的地步，对菊池风磨宽松的家庭和异想天开颇为好奇，擅自认定那是对同伴的喜爱之后，这之后再深的喜爱也不过和对菊池风磨类似了。

“打扰到你的自怨自艾是我的错，”他的耳边陡然传来对面的警醒，“但中岛先生，你要迟到了。”

“……我吃不下去。”

“我们昨晚带了套，如果你因为发热烧得晕乎乎记不住的话。”

“我想感谢菊池做的早餐，认真地。”中岛健人一边说着却毫无由来地发起气来，这不是谁的错，可就是毫无道理地闷闷不乐，“但是咬下去的话，这顿早餐就到此为止了。因为是作为之前我做的早餐的交换，这样的话就又公平了一次。”

实际上并非如此，公平是理所当然的追求，但偶尔地他讨厌想起公平这件事。菊池风磨即便在最不情愿和他相处的结婚初期也将事事做到了公平。他没来得及洗净的咖啡杯被堆到自己的卧室门口、他的果汁和蛋糕与对方的啤酒各占冰箱同等位置、他在少俱玩游戏总是输，因为在得到新工作的进度上他总是赢。菊池风磨似乎在事事上都要和他作对，事后却总是淡然地辩解“我和中岛之间没有纠葛”，公平可以化解矛盾、公平可以抚平涌起波澜的情感，将仇恨与喜爱全都囫囵地填埋进水平线下。

菊池抱着双臂坐在原地，又多凝视了他一段时间，这让鲜少被对方直白注视的中岛抿着嘴自愧地低下了头——毫无由来。

“那么，”菊池问道，“虽然是否享用一顿早餐这件事是中岛你的决定，姑且想问，在决定不吃这顿早餐的未来注定要发生的情况下，在这将事实演变为无法逆转的结果的过程中，如何能够让中岛先生你回心转意呢。”

“回心转意？”

“回心转意。吃下我做的早餐这件事。”

“哈，”中岛自嘲地抿了抿嘴，“在知道明天也有面包可以果腹的时候，大概。”

“……嗯，”菊池风磨沉思了下，最终喏喏作答，“出人意料。”

 

“一顿早餐。”

“一顿早餐，原来如此。”佐藤胜利了然地点点头，“健人你因为一顿早餐的收买朝着能够改变恶行的方向在前进，虽然不是什么大不了的缺点，人只要开始做出了改变一定有更多的行为受到影响。”

“好比说胜利对我好奇到主动搭话这一点吗。”中岛健人微笑着将下巴托在掌心，歪过头满足地看着眼前对自己颇为上心的佐藤胜利那双纯粹的眼睛，“因为十分钟的改善，变为五分钟的迟到就能让我和胜利的关系突飞猛进，这样下去和胜利结婚的日子一定也近在咫尺了。”

佐藤胜利不甚在意地耸了耸肩，回答他，风磨还信誓旦旦和我说过健人你大概不会结婚。没法想象健人你结婚的样子、以后也会为了做好一名偶像就像现在这样。现在的幸福能够持续到十年后，这样就好了。

他这样轻松地开着惬意的玩笑。约莫半分钟后依旧是沉默的应对，佐藤胜利这才察觉微妙地又重新抬起头。

中岛健人看着他的神情颇为执着、深沉、充满着难以估量的沉重与难以捉摸的深意。像是一种不常显露的孤独——即便他曾无数次坦言对孤独的恐惧与厌恶，此刻却将之毫无理由地显露出来，坦诚在灯光下，展现在佐藤胜利眼前，比以往任何一次饱受的煎熬还要强烈。

“健人？”胜利忧虑地试问。

“……菊池那家伙，说了这种话来着。”

“抱歉，你很介意？”

“是去年的广播吧，聊起这个话题的qrzone，大概在五月份的时候。”

“这不是全都听到了吗。”

但是不太一样。中岛想。

或者说，当时听到的调侃与现在全然不同。那时候的玫瑰倒刺还未疯长，王冠从未想过会落到他人手上。连厌恶朝政的帝王在得知自己要失势前也会惶恐地反抗，任何欲望只要强加于身便难以消解。故而当菊池曾在广播里不经意地坦言他的满口谎言的时候——和中岛健人结婚的分明就是他自己——却昭示了无情的事实。

实际上，中岛健人近来已经习惯了早餐的滋味。菊池虽然会懒懒地赖床到几近正午，在闹钟铃响时却下意识地比中岛更先走进厨房。他将煎蛋放进盘中，有时会是蛋羹，据说还有更多的料理但中岛尚且只品尝到了四、五餐而已。当菊池无言地向他保证明日清晨也有早餐摆在桌前，或是今晚回到两人的公寓里心照不宣地一同躺在谁的床上，现实的诡异和台前袒露的关系成为不可调和的矛盾，矛盾最终又将中岛健人其人不留情面地揭穿。

他讨厌想起离婚的事情。因为讨厌离婚，换而言之就是喜欢婚姻，和菊池风磨结婚的状态，老实说以前分明让他恶心又麻烦。

现在却不行。不仅是菊池的缘故，日后大概也无法想象没有婚姻的生活。他中岛健人总是孤独相伴，一个人可以宽慰一个人，但曾给过第二个人的生活便再也难以脱身了。

即便不是菊池，但是也无法再一个人生活、无法想象不结婚的生活，抱歉胜利，改变的明明是他中岛健人自己。

可事实如此，一切便又变得合乎情理。中岛健人势必会有和菊池风磨分别的那一天——他们最好不要相爱，在这之前。然后、然后，正因人生会走向无可估量的堪比地狱的未来。

他辗转许久，终于在菊池风磨不耐烦地用手臂压在他上肢的深夜里，中岛健人被对方搂着忍不住地偷偷发笑。他时而揉一把菊池熟睡的脸颊，然后好奇地戳了戳对方敏感的乳首，对方果然又从梦中胡乱地闷哼了声。

他们最好不要相爱。中岛庆幸地抿着嘴角叹了口气，小心翼翼地翻过身，在菊池的怀抱中惬意地半眯着眼，终于还是翻出那串宝贵的数字、在一片空白的界面里打下问候语和请求，慎重地反复修改了三次，最终在他和菊池仅有的最后相处时间里敲打下最后的署名。就这样，将那封疯狂的请求直截地、露骨地、绝望中带着理性地请求的，就这样发送到对方手机上。

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
